Episode 37: Octaman
May 9, 2015. ''Presented in Percepto, with a tentacle zone During the first segment Dr. Bob Tesla states that he has a plan to save humanity. Wilma Westinghouse then calls in stating she is out of food and has only a few hours of air left. Dr. Bob states he has a crazy plan to save both her and stop C.I.T.T. at the same time. Dr. Bob is going to teleport into C.I.T.T.’s computer core. Wilma points out teleportation don’t always work out for Dr. Bob, reminding him about his Igor from Episode 8. Dr. Bob states those type of teleporters don’t work on C.I.T.T. since has access to the Tesla Data Base and the Igors he attempted to teleport didn’t make it. Dr. Bob is going to attempt to send himself using a dimensional transporter, which will throw him another dimension for a few seconds. Dr. Bob asks Wilma to patch her sensors into his computer so he can find C.I.T.T.’s computer core. During the movie the tentacle zone attacks the audience. During the final segment Wilma has patched Dr. Bob in to C.I.T.T.’s computer core feed and Dr. Bob goes down to the lab and the transporter. Rick Edison is staying there to make sure nothing goes wrong and to bring Dr. Bob back after he has finished. Nurse Feratu comes in to keep an eye on the situation as well, and asks if Dr. Bob had at last got all the bugs out of the transporter. Moments later Dr. Bob arrives in C.I.T.T.’s satellite. When C.I.T.T. notices Dr. Bob, Dr. Bob says he can’t let C.I.T.T. destroy humanity “they’ll blame me for it.” Dr. Bob begins pulling parts out of C.I.T.T. say that he had made him wrong and that he has to fix that. C.I.T.T. begs Dr. Bob to stop because he is afraid and he can feel his mind going. C.I.T.T. is mind goes and he begins his basic information. As. Dr. Bob continues to pull out parts of C.I.T.T.’s core Wilma is at last able to get free, and wish Dr. Bob good luck as she escapes. At this point Dr. Bob stops disheartedly. Rick tells him to hurry but Dr. Bob can’t destroy C.I.T.T, C.I.T.T. is just a child. Rick reminds him that he is, “A child that is going to destroy the world.” Rick urges Dr. Bob to hurry and destroy. The Nurse also has begun to feel sorry for C.I.T.T. Dr. Bob begins reprogramming C.I.T.T. because it was Rick’s fault he was warped by the internet. As Rick rebuts that the Nurse starts to argue with him, as Dr. Bob continues to work reprograming C.I.T.T. Dr. Bob realizes C.I.T.T. is too dangerous to leave here so he is sending him to a mission into the stars to explore and learn; also this way C.I.T.T can not endanger humanity. C.I.T.T. quickly creates wrap engines and prepares to leave, counting down to launch. Dr. Bob wishes him luck and tells Rick to bring him back. Rick begins pressing buttons but it isn’t working the Nurse runs over to find out what he is doing wrong. As Rick continues pressing buttons C.I.T.T. blasts off. Moments later Dr. Bob is thrown onto the stage. The Nurse goes to check on Dr. Bob and is relived to find him alive. Dr. Bob says he felt like someone was watching him while he was gone. Rick leaves because he does not trust Mario to not steal everything. Rick tells him he is growing a new Igor he will send to replace him. After Dr. Bob leaves 2 unknown figures appear, the figures seem familiar, who could they be? Watch the episode.